


Waycest: Goat Editon

by zzombieyum



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Cannibalism, Crack, Dark Crack, G, Gen, Goat, Goat AU, Hungry Mikey Way, Killer Mikey Way, MCR, Mikey Way/Gerard Way - Freeform, My Chem, Waycest, crack!fic, farm au, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombieyum/pseuds/zzombieyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mikey The Goat gets a little hungry? Waycest, goat AU, crackfic. Rated G</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waycest: Goat Editon

Gerard The Goat and Mikey The Goat were just grazing in the field, like any other day. Nothing would indicate the scene that was about to occur. Perhaps the frequent glances Mikey The Goat was Sending to Gerard The Goat, as if he was considering something. But at the time, that seemed inconsequential to Gerard The Goat. 

Mikey The Goat gave one last hesitant glance at his brother, Gerard The Goat before thinking oh fuck it and his hesitant glance turned into a blood thirsty glare before running a him, thrashing his head into Gerard a The Goat's side, knocking him over. "WHAT THE FUCK MIKEY?!?" Gerard The Goat bleated. Little did he know, those would be his last words as Mikey The Goat bit into Gerard The Goat's side, digging into the tender meat. He'd been fantasizing this ever since they were just kids in the litter. But, god, it was with the wait Mikey The Goat thought, slowly savoring the fresh blood as the rest of the Way Goat Family, Donna The Goat, Donald The Goat, and Elana The Got, Join in for the sweet meal. Boy do the Way Goats love their family bonding time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I am so sorry  
> This was my first MCR fic and was very fun to write, hope it was fun to read   
> xoxoZ


End file.
